Locations in Ginny's fanfics
This is a list of locations in Ginny's Fanfics Pride Rock Pride Rock is the central location in The Pridelands. It's the home of Simba's Pride. Pride Rock proves the perfect home for a monarch, as it provides a clear view of the Pridelands and its bordering territories. The monarch can use the summit to keep an eye on the kingdom, while he utilizes the peak to conduct official business and ceremony, and the inner caves to house his family and pride. * It serves as a gathering place for important events. * It's located within close proximity to The Meadow. Royal Den The Royal Den is a cave located within Pride Rock. It serves as the official sleeping place for the monarch and his family Kora and Vitani's Cave Kora and Vitani's Cave is a is a den located within Pride Rock. It is the home of Kovu's sister and her family. It contains: * Raised Platform. * Nest for Nita and Marigold. * Nest for Kora and Vitani. Kora and Vitani relocated their family the day after Mari's birth. Timon and Pumbaa's Cave Timon and Pumbaa's Cave is a cave located at the base of Pride Rock. It's home to Timon and Pumbaa. Their nephew, Bunga and Timon's Ma also reside here * Simba insisted Timon and Pumbaa move into Pride Rock after Scar's death. * There's nests of moss for each inhabitant. * There is a back exit that leads towards The Meadow. Lair of the Lion Guard The Lair of the Lion Guard is a cave hidden within Pride Rock. On the walls of the cave, paintings can be seen, including an image of Kion leading the Lion Guard. It also contains a map of the Pridelands and a painting of Kion's parents. The Entryway The Entryway serves as the main entrance into the Royal Den, and the pathway to the Peak. The Peak The Peak is the promontory that extends from the base of Pride Rock. It is the area where official business is conducted, including royal announcements, presentations, and coronations. The Summit The Summit is the highest point on Pride Rock. It serves as a vantage point for the monarch to overlook his kingdom and its bordering territories. The Pridelands The Pridelands is an African territory. It is home to a large variety of animals. In the real world, it is situated in the Serengeti, a region in northern Tanzania. * Simba's children, grandchildren, and grandnieces enjoy exploring their homeland. The Meadow The Meadow is a dense stretch of moorland located within close proximity to Pride Rock. It is frequented by The Pridelanders and The Lion Guard. The Ndona River The Ndona River is a river located in the Pridelands. It's named after the ancestors of the Pridelanders. Safe Cave The Safe Cave is a small cave located in the Measow. It serves as the Pride's sanctuary during an invasion. Sunningrocks Sunningrocks is a group of rocks in the Meadow that the Pridelanders use to bask in the sun. Rafiki's Tree The Tree of Life is a location in The Pridelands. It's the dwelling place of Radfiki. The Tree of Life is a tall and thick African baobab and mango tree. It's located within close proximity to Pride Rock. Rafiki can be seen performing various shamanistic tasks in his tree. He can also be seen mixing or organizing herbs and muttering to himself, much to the amusement of Simba's grandchildren. * Simba's granddaughters enjoy visiting Rafiki's Tree. * Simba often seeks Rafiki's wisdom in his tree. Rafiki's Store Cave Rafiki's Store Cave is located at the base of his tree. It is described as spacious and cozy, with many notches and crevices for Rafiki to store several of his herbs. There is also a wide slope that leads directly into Rafiki's home Hapuna Valley Hapuna Valley is a dense stretch of grassland located in The Pridelands. Raksha's Cave Raksha's Cave is a cave located in Hapuna Valley. It's the home of Raksha and her daughters. The Moonpool The Moonpool is a sacred location in the Pridelands. It serves as a place for shamans and their apprentices to seek advice from the Great Kings. It is a small pool, situated at the bottom of a stone hollow. A narrow path dimpled with ancient pawprints leads down to a flat stone arch next to the pool. The Great Sycamore The Great Sycamore is a large tree located in the Pride Lands. * It's Kiara's favorite place to hunt. * Nita and Rafiki often gather herbs at this location. Mizimu Grove Mizimu Grove is a grove of massive baobab trees. Kilio Valley Kilio Valley is a location within the Pridelands. It is the home of Matembo's Herd. * It is located within close proximity of Hapuna Valley. Urembo Meadows Urembo Meadows is a valley located in the Pridelands. It's within walking distance of Hapuna Valley. Flat Ridge Rock Flat Ridge Rock is a location in the Pridelands. Ndefu Grove Ndefu Grove is a dense stretch of woodland located in The Pridelands. Lake Matope Lake Matope is the home of Makuu's Float. The Gorge The Gorge is a canyon located in The Pridelands. It's situated within walking distance of Hapuna Valley. Lake Kiziwa Lake Kiziwa is a lake ringed on all sides by giant boulders. It's located within close proximity to Hapuna Valley. Kesho and Beba's Cave Kesho and Beba's Cave is a location in The Pridelands. It's the home of Fuli and her family. The Water Hole The Water Hole is a lake located within close proximity to Pride Rock. It's the main source of water for the Pridelanders and the inhabitants of the kingdom. Big Springs Big Springs is a lake located in The Pridelands. It's the home of Basi's Pod. It is often visited by The Lion Guard. Ukuni Woods Ukuni Woods is a dense woodland located in The Pridelands. Kion and Kiara used to explore it when Kion was younger. Crowberry Ridge Crowberry Ridge is a small thicket located in The Pridelands. Kopa and Clea uses to explore it when they were younger. The Zuberi River The Zuberi River is a small river located within close proximity to Hapuna Valley. It serves as the main source of water for the inhabitants. Huwezi Falls Huwezi Falls is a waterfall located in The Pridelands. It's situated within close proximity to Hapuna Valley. Zazu's Tree Zazu's Tree is a mango tree located in The Pridelands. It's the home of Zazu. It's located within close proximity to Rafiki's Tree. Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata is an oasis that is located on the edge of the Pridelands. It's the former home of Timon and Pumbaa. Upendi Upendi is a lush jungle located within close proximity to the Pridelands. Midnight's Cave The Cave of Pointed Stones is a sacred place where Midnight resides. * Rafiki and Nita often visit Midnight in her cave. * Rock occasionally ventures to this location. * Simba and Kion both venture to this location to seek advice. Elephant Graveyard The Elephant Graveyard is a barren wasteland located beyond the boundary of the Pridelands. It's situated within close proximity to Broken Rock. Big Ravine Big Ravine is a location in the Pridelands. It is a rocky canyon that cuts across the savanna. Maji Baridi Falls Maji Baridi Falls is a waterfall located in the Pridelands. Embamba Canyon Embaba Canyon is a canyon located in the Pridelands. It is a long, narrow canyon that connects Mbali Fields to the rest of the Pridelands. Chekundu Cliffs Chekundu Cliffs is a location in the Pridelands. It is a series of tall, smooth-faced, tanned cliffs that border the savanna. Chakula Plains Chakula Plains is a location in the Pridelands. Chakula Plains is a wide expanse of savanna grass, cut down the middle by a dirt trail. Acacia trees, rocks, and shrubs intermittently dot the landscape. Ukuni Woods Ukuni Woods is a location in the Pridelands. It is mainly composed of sparsely spread acacia trees. * It is Nala's favorite place in the Pridelands. Mekundu Cliffs Mekundu Cliffs is a location in the Pridelands. Mapema Rock Mapema Rock is a location in the Pridelands. Situated on the edge of a river, Mapema Rock is a large rock that juts out into the water. Its edges are smooth, and it ends in a rounded peak over the river, with a scattering of smaller rocks at its base. Nyani Grove Nyani Grove is a location in the Pridelands. It is a relatively flat area, composed of tall trees and boulders. The Flood Plains The Flood Plains is a location within the Pridelands. The Flood Plains contain several small patches of land surrounded by a vast water supply. Hippo Lanes The Hippo Lanes are avenues within the Flood Plains. Mirihi Forest Mirihi Forest is a location within the Pridelands. It is a widespread grove of trees, with a fair amount of open space and several areas of sloping terrain. The Owl Tree The Owl Tree is a location within the Pridelands. Broken Rock Broken Rock is a location in the Pridelands. It serves as neutral territory between the Pridelands and the Outlands. Zulu Falls Zulu Falls is a waterfall located in the Pridelands. It is located within close proximity to Ukuni Woods The Mossy Clearing The Mossy Clearing is a location in the Pridelands. Nita and Rafiki often visit this location to gather herbs. The Sky Oak The Sky Oak is the tallest tree in the Pridelands. The Outlands The Outlands is a barren wasteland where the exiled inhabitants of the Pridelands reside. It's located beyond the boundary of the Elephant Graveyard. It's home to: * Janja's Clan. * Reirei's Pack. * Helga's Group. * Mzingo's Flock. Hyena Den The Hyena Den is a volcano located in The Outlands. It's the home of Janja's Clan. The Swamp The Swamp is a dense area located in The Outlands. It's the home of Helga's Group. Janja's Watering Hole Janja's Watering Hole is the only source of water located in the Outlands.Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Ginny's Pages